powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
B-Squad Rangers (Shattered Grid)
The B-Squad Rangers, also known as the SPD Rangers. They are the second team of S.P.D. Rangers who took the place of the A-Squad Rangers in defending the Earth. They followed the original timeline until the Morphin Grid separated the team's timeline to protect the timestream. History The B-Squad Rangers were in training with the C-Squad cadets when Lord Drakkon and his sentries arrived. The Rangers were hit with the Black Dragon Cannon, depowering them. However, they managed to still hold Drakkon off without him actually getting their morphers. It is yet unclear if the Cannon was able to siphon their powers but Drakkon leaves, promising he won't make the mistake of underestimating the "lesser" Rangers again. Later on, Lord Drakkon has apparently recruited the A-Squad Rangers, alongside other evil Rangers, to his cause. While Commander Cruger joined Zordon and Ninjor in enlisting Rita Repulsa's aid against Lord Drakkon, the B-Squad Rangers, having had their Morphers reinforced by Doctor K, participated in an advance towards Drakkon's Tower on the Moon in the World of the Coinless, engaging a large army of Ranger Sentries. Members Jack Landors As the S.P.D. Red Ranger of B-Squad, Jack Landors followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event, around the time he is still a Red Ranger. He fends off an attack by Lord Drakkon alongside the B-Squad and C-Squad, despite being depowered by the Black Dragon Cannon. He was later seen leading the battle against Lord Drakkon's Sentries on the Moon in the World of the Coinless, being attacked by Serpentera, leaving his fate unknown. Status: Unknown, powered Schuyler "Sky" Tate As the S.P.D. Blue Ranger of B-Squad, Schuyler "Sky" Tate followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event around the time he is still a Blue Ranger. He fends off an attack by Lord Drakkon, alongside the B-Squad and C-Squad, despite being depowered by the Black Dragon Cannon. He was later seen leading the battle against Lord Drakkon's Sentries on the Moon in the World of the Coinless Status: alive, powered Bridge Carson As the S.P.D. Green Ranger of B-Squad, Bridge Carson followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event around the time he is still a Green Ranger. He fends off an attack by Lord Drakkon, alongside the B-Squad and C-Squad, despite being depowered by the Black Dragon Cannon. Status: alive, depowered Elizabeth "Z" Delgado As the S.P.D. Yellow Ranger of B-Squad, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. She fends off an attack by Lord Drakkon, alongside the B-Squad and C-Squad, despite being depowered by the Black Dragon Cannon. Status: alive, depowered Sydney "Syd" Drew As the S.P.D. Pink Ranger of B-Squad, Sydney "Syd" Drew followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. She fends off an attack by Lord Drakkon, alongside the B-Squad and C-Squad, despite being depowered by the Black Dragon Cannon. Status: alive, depowered Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger As the Shadow Ranger, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. He fends off an attack by Lord Drakkon, alongside the B-Squad and C-Squad, despite being depowered by the Black Dragon Cannon. Status: alive, depowered